Birthday Blues
by SkyBlueSky
Summary: Birthday ngayon ni Natsume pero bakit para atang malungkot si Mikan? -Oneshot-


**Birthday Blues** by SkyBlueSky

**Summary:** Birthday ngayon ni Natsume, pero bakit parang malungkot si Mikan? - oneshot-

A/N: First time ko po magsulat ng fanfics. Read and Enjoy nalang!

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine. So there. Hindi sa akin.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------

Ang araw na 'to ay payapa at maganda. Ang mga ibon ay nagliliparan at nagti-tweet-tweet lang, ang langit ay skyblue na skyblue (my favorite) at ang haring araw ay magandang sumisikat.

Ang katahimikan ay nasira ng…

**BOOM!!!!**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!!!!

sabay-sabay na sinigaw ng mga kaklase ni Natsume sa kanyang special star room habang natutulog pa sya.

ANG INGAY!!!

"Magsilabasan nga kayong mga nakakairitang ewan dito sa kwarto ko!!!"

sigaw ng halatang naiiritang Natsume na may bedhair pa at strangebreath sa mga intruder ng kwarto nya.

"Ano ba to? Ginegreet na nga natin ang mokong ayaw nya pang i-appreciate. Di man lang nagthank you." sabi ng isang brunette na nagcomplain.

"O eto gift namin sayo." sabay inabot ng dalaga ang isang box na ewan ng fire-caster ang laman.

At lumabas ang lahat sa room nya.

"Sige, mamaya nalang natin ituloy ang party mahal naming Natsume" sabi ni Mochu.

"Thanks.." bulong ni Natsume sa hindi partikular na tao.

Nagsimula ang klase at binati ulit ng mga alice si Natsume.

"..Salamat.." sabi ni Natsume sa lahat ng tao habang nagbablush.

"Ui! Nahihiya!! Naks!" sabi ng mga kaklase nya.

Pumunta si Natsume sa kanyang upuan.

Ine-expect nya na babatiin sya ng kanyang beloved na polka.

Na-shocked sya nung nakita nya nalang na nagbabasa ng libro si Mikan at mukhang enjoy na enjoy pa nga.

At si Natsume ay nairita.

* * *

"Ui polka."

"Ha? O bakit Natsume? May kailangan ka?"

Mas lalong nairita si Natsume.

"Nakikita kong ang pattern ng undie mo ngayon ay party balloons." sabi ni Natsume na nakasmirk.

"Ha? Ano bang pinagsasabi mo strawberries ngayon noh."

"Strawberries pala ah." galit na naka-ismile na sabi ni Natsume

"Masyadong mababaw tong indyong 'to kahit kalian."

"Anong sabi mo?! NATSUMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

At nagsimula ang away nila para sa araw na ito.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LUNCH TIME**

"Happy Birthday ulit Natsume!!!"

Somehow hindi na gaano na-appreciate ni Natsume ang mga bati sa kanya ng mga tao sa paligid.

Sakanya kasing pakiramdam, parang masyado na nila syang binabati at nasusuka na sya.

Ang gusto nya lang marinig sa mga oras na 'to ay ang bati at matamis

na ngiti Mikan.

Pero mukhang wala pa sa cafeteria yung babaeng yun.

Pagkailang sandali ay natapos nang kumain si Natsume.

Pumunta sya sa kwarto nya at nasurpresa sa bundok ng mga regalo sa sa kanyang kama.

Sa bundok na iyon ay hinanap ni Natsume ang regalo ni Mikan. Inisa-isa nya tiningnan ang bawat regalo at kung kanino nanggaling ang bawat isa.

Sa huli sya rin ay bigo.

**RING! RING!**

Nagbell na. Ito ang naghudyat na tapos na ang lunch. Pasok na sa afternoon class. Haaayyyy Buhay….

Pumasok si Natsume sa room. At hindi na sya nabigla nang binati sya muli ng kanyang mga kaklase.

"Thanks nalang ulit…" walang emosyong sinabi ni Natsume.

Pagdating nya sa kanyang upuan ay nakita nyang absent ang kanyang katabi.

Bigla syang tumakbo.

Tumakbo sya papunta sa infirmary. Na-sense nya kasi na doon sya dapat pumunta.

At tama nga ang kutob nya. Andoon si Mikan.

Si Mikan ay nakahiga sa bed ng Infirmary. Mukhang pagod at nilalagnat.

* * *

"Ui Polka…"

"Ha?... Sino ka?"

" Ulol sino pa?"

"Natsume…?"

"Ako nga.."

"Okey ka ba?"

"Ha? ..Oo"

**Sa isip ni Natsume**

_Kaya pala hindi ako binabati ni Polka ngayon ay dahil hindi maganda ang pakiramdam nya. _

_Kaya pala hindi sya masaya ngayon. Masyado talaga akong makasarili. Tinago pa nya sakin ang paghihirap nya kaninang umaga_

…

* * *

"Ui. Bertday ko ngayon. Bakit ngayon ka pa nagkasakit ha? Sabihin mo nga." medyo galit na sabi ni Natsume.

"Sa totoo lang… Ito …personal na regalo ko sayo." nakangiting inabot ni Mikan ang regalo sa kanya. Ang box ay kulay pink na may red ribbon. (Ui baka goldilocks na cake ang isipin nyo. Haha)

Binuksan ni Natsume ang regalo. Ang nakita nya ay isang necklace.

Ito ay isang necklace na may kulay orange na stone na kasing laki ng thumb ng isang average na tao.

"Alice stone ko yan. Makakatulong sa mga misyon mo. Good luck ha. Innulify mo ang mga kapangyarihan nila."

"…"

"Natsume? Wala ka bang gratitude?"

"Sabihin mo. Dahil lang dito sa regaling 'to nagkasakit ka na!!!??" galit na sinabi ni Natsume.

"Alam mo bang nag-alala ako sayo!!"iyak ni Natsume.

"Natsume…" nakangiting iyak ni Mikan.

"Alam mo Natsume sa totoo lang malungkot ako ngayon."

"Bakit naman?"

"Kasi ngayon,18 taong gulang ka na. Kasi parang…"

"Parang ano?..."

"Para kasing habang tumatanda ka, humihina ka dahil sa alice mo. Parang hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko maging malungkot dahil sa fact na 'yon. Saka habang tumatanda tayo lalong nalalapit ang graduation at hindi na tayo magkakasama."

"Wag mo nang problemahin yun. Kasi paglaki natin aalis tayong magkasabay dito. Pakakasalan kita. "

"Ha?"

"Ah… Wala yun."

"Ay oo nga pala. Pinagcutting-classes kita. Sorry."

"Okey lang. Eh sa gusto kitang makasama eh."

"Habangbuhay at magpakailanman…"bulong ni Natsume.

**-**

**-**

**END**

* * *

A/N : So how was it guys?

Thanks for reading!!

First time ko po. Sori po kung may mali.


End file.
